


Sam and Penny

by TheMGMouse



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Penny and Sam became friends around the time that Sam moved into Stardew Valley and from there - they became close friends and trusted each other with everything.





	Sam and Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Soo…. this is a cute couple too :3  
Alas- I ship too many characters - ^^;  
But, it’s fun!! !  
Anywho- let’s get to the warnings there are some spoilers here and there for their heart events and their likes and dislikes in here, so just a warning, if you want to experience them first hand.  
Enjoy~  
BANANAS! :D

Sam grinned as Penny let out a laugh and almost dragged him to the field when the Flower Dance was about to start, it was such a nice thing to see her smile. It made him smile himself. He couldn’t help himself, it was one of those days where everything seemed just perfect, it was a holiday so no school or work, the sun was shining brightly, Penny was happy and he had happy people around him. For a while, he could forget what sadness that he had or worries about the band and just be just as Penny said all those years ago…


End file.
